


forgive me

by i_like_ships



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships
Summary: First time posting, please don't drown me with hate
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is not fluffy at all

> Choose. 
> 
> The word echoed in Catra's ears as she looked between Hordak and Adora. Adora was looking at her with those baby-blues, _pleading, asking_ if all those stolen kisses meant nothing to her. Her gold and blue eyes flicked from the two figures, hand going to her waist and unconsciously fidgeting with the gun. One bullet. One shot.
> 
> Hordak stared at her impassively. "Hurry up," he barked, raising his blaster. "Or I shall do it myself. Isn't this all you wanted?" he questioned, blood-red eyes glinting dangerously. 
> 
> Catra forced herself to not show any sign of remorse as he continued, forced herself to not look at Adora. She knew she'd never be able to forgive herself. 
> 
> "She won't burden you any longer. You'll be free of her." 
> 
> Catra raised the gun, finger resting on the trigger. She glanced at Adora—a mistake. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to forget the image now permanently burned into her brain. 
> 
> "Forgive me," she whispered as she pulled the trigger.
> 
> Adora's bloodcurdling screams would forever haunt her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll leave you wondering whether catra caused adoras death or if she killed herself because she couldn't do it


End file.
